The present invention is a novel means for the positioning and fastening of an air filter to the air intake vent of a machine, especially a photocopier, laser printer, etc. When a copier, for example, is operating, a fan serves to intake air from outside the machine and force cool air into the machine to cool the machine. The air brought into the copier is filled with dust particles which collect on the parts within the copier causing wear, damages and eventual breakdown. To make the matter worse, static electricity resulting from copy paper having one electro-static charge and the copier having an opposite electro-static charge tends to attract the paper and dust particles within the machine. The result is a chain reaction of problems. The dust, dirt and paper particles that collect within the copier or laser printer is attracted by the static electricity reduces the lubrication among the interacting parts in the copier, which in turn causes the parts to grind together and wear. The dust and dirt also collects on the optical units. When the optical units are dirty, the automatic toner system is unable to accurately control the amount of toner in the copier, subsequently resulting in poor copy quality: too dark or too light. The collection of dirt and dust within the copier creates a myriad of problems and results in expensive service calls, lost time, and unnecessary costs due to an inoperable copier.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,918 to Chao and U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,542 to Hayes disclose filters which purpose is to keep the disk drive and the internal mechanisms of a computer clean. U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,349 to Rodi, et al. discloses a filter for a switch cabinet and U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,877 to Lee discloses a filter for an electronic chassis. The filters disclosed in Chao, Hayes, Rodi et al. and Lee are all attached directly to the machine housing. The novelty of the present invention is that the filter is not directly attached to the interior machine housing requiring major installation time and expense, but in the present invention, a bracket is attached adjacent to or in proximity of an air vent at the machine's exterior. This bracket is easily attached by anyone without any special skill and is what holds the filter in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,946 to Babini discloses a grating which is attached to a computer, but which main function is to protect against electromagnetic and electrostatic interference. Babini also discloses a net fastened to the computer housing by the grating for avoiding the penetration of dust into the computer housing. Unlike Babini, the means for fastening the filter to the machine housing in the present invention is relatively simple in use and construction, allowing the present invention to be attached to the machine housing by an average user after the machine has left the manufacturer. No technical skill is required to attach the present invention to the photocopier or any other machine with an air intake or to replace the filter after use.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,154 to Dodson discloses a retrofit power supply and fan unit for personal computers. The invention disclosed by Dodson is unlike the present invention in that Dodson addresses a power supply and fan unit and not a means for attaching a filter over an air intake on a machine.
There is no known device which can be readily installed or applied to a photocopier or laser printer by an average user to prevent the introduction of particulate matter, especially paper particles into the machine.